The present invention relates to an antenna for an electronic card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable and rotatable antenna that can lock in an extended position and a retracted position, for use in an electronic device, such as a notebook computer.
It has become increasingly popular to provide an electronic device with a slot for receiving an electronic package or xe2x80x98cardxe2x80x99 that provides additional functionality to the device. For example, in connection with portable personal computers (e.g., xe2x80x98laptopsxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98notebooksxe2x80x99) and other portable electronic devices, it has become commonplace to add functionality merely by inserting a Personal Computer (PC) card, such as that defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), with appropriate hardware and/or software into a PC card slot on such a device. For example, the device can be provided with extra memory, extra processing capabilities, extra applications, and/or other features. Likewise, the device can be provided with add-on hardware such as an Ethernet connection, a land-line modem, a hard or floppy disk drive, a wireless modem, and the like.
Most PC cards are built according to standards set forth by the PCMCIA. Such standards provide (among other things) physical specifications for three types of PC Cards, with additional provisions for extended cards. All three card types measure the same length and width and use a standard 68-position receptacle connector at one longitudinal end to mate with a corresponding 68-pin header connector within the PC card slot defined in the electronic device. The main difference between the card types is thickness. In particular, Type I, Type II, and Type III cards are 3.3, 5.0, and 10.5 millimeters thick, respectively. Because they differ only in thickness, a thinner card can be used in a thicker slot, but a thicker card cannot be used in a thinner slot. The card types each have features that fit the needs of different applications. Type I PC Cards are typically used for memory devices such as Random Access Memory (RAM), Flash Memory, One Time Password (OTP), and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) cards. Type II PC Cards are typically used for Input/Output (I/O) devices such as data/fax modems, Local Area Networks (LANs), and mass storage devices. Type III PC Cards are often used for devices whose components are thicker, such as rotating mass storage devices.
An extended card has a length longer than a standard PCMCIA card. An extended card may be a Type I, II, or III card. An extended card, because of the additional length, includes a portion (i.e., the exterior portion) of the card that extends beyond the slot of the electronic device. Extended cards typically allow the addition of components that must remain outside of an electronic device or outside of a metallic shell of an extended card for proper operation, such as antennas for wireless applications.
Typically, an enclosure for an electronic card is formed by combining upper and lower half shells, thereby defining an interior within which functional elements of the electronic card may reside. Also, typically, functional elements are sandwiched between the upper and lower half shells during the formation of the enclosure. Additionally, the enclosure is typically provided with an open end at one longitudinal end of the enclosure. Often, the enclosure is provided with an end piece or cap to cover the open end, and the end piece or cap may be provided with appropriate apertures for access to the interior, if necessary.
For wireless applications, such as wireless LAN, the electronic card is typically provided with an antenna. The antenna is used to communicate with other wireless electronic devices by using electromagnetic waves. These waves are both received and sent by the antenna and converted to and from digital signals compatible with the electronic operation of the notebook computer. The transmission and reception of the electromagnetic waves is dependent on the orientation of the antenna. If the antenna is in a non-optimal orientation, the communication between the electronic device (e.g., notebook computer) and other wireless electronic devices may include transmission errors.
The optimal antenna orientation for communication may be horizontal, vertical, or some other orientation. Moreover, the optimal orientation may depend on the location and orientation of the other electronic devices, the orientation of the antenna of the other electronic devices, as well as other factors. For example, in one location the optimal orientation for the antenna may be horizontal and in another location the optimal orientation may be vertical. Therefore, a rotatable antenna is desirable.
Providing an antenna in connection with the electronic card provides challenges in designing for both functionality and robustness. As described above, it is desirable that the antenna be adjustable so that communication between the notebook computer and other wireless electronic devices may be optimized. That is, the optimal antenna orientation provides a minimum amount of communication errors. Additionally, it is desired that the antenna be designed with robustness in mind. Robustness is especially important if the electronic card is installed in a notebook computer. Notebook computers typically experience harsher treatment than desktop computers. For example, notebook computers frequently are moved from one location to another, taken on business trips, carried back and forth to work, and the like. Because of the portability of the notebook computer, a robust design of an electronic card is desired, especially for the antenna, which is likely to be bent or otherwise damaged during transport of the notebook computer.
One type of antenna for an electronic card is provided in an extended card for a notebook computer. In this case, the antenna typically is located in the exterior portion of the card. This permits the antenna to send and receive electrical signals with other wireless electronic devices while incurring minimal electrical interference with internal components of the notebook computer. Also, the antenna is protected by the exterior portion of the card. However, the exterior portion of the card is not adjustable and therefore, the orientation of the antenna is fixed. As such, the antenna may not be in an optimal orientation and errors may be encountered in the communication of electronic signals between the antenna and other wireless electronic devices.
While locating the antenna in an extended card provides protection for the antenna, placing the antenna outside of an electronic card increases the risk of damage to the antenna during transport of the notebook computer.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic card with an antenna that allows the orientation of the antenna to be adjusted with respect to the electronic card and also protects the antenna when not in use.
The present invention satisfies the aforementioned need by providing an assembly including an antenna rotatably and retractably coupled to an end piece of an electronic card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the antenna has a retracted position and an extended position. In the retracted position, the antenna is located adjacent to the electronic card, thereby protecting the antenna from damage. In the extended position, the antenna is spaced apart from the electronic card allowing the antenna to be rotated and allowing a user to adjust the orientation of the antenna for optimal transmission and reception of electromagnetic waves.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the antenna is coupled to a slide mechanism. The slide mechanism includes a detent for locking the antenna in either one of the retracted position and the extended position. The detent may be released from being locked in a position by biasing a detent member. Alternatively, the detent may be released from being locked in a position by biasing the antenna.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for an electronic card including an end piece, a guide plate, a slide mechanism, and a member rotatably coupled to the slide mechanism. The end piece is for connection to the electronic card. The end piece has an internal side, an external side, and an aperture. The guide plate is coupled to the internal side of the end piece and adjacent to the aperture. The guide plate has a first recess and a second recess. The slide mechanism is located at least partially in the guide plate, and includes a detent. The slide mechanism has an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position the detent is engaged in the second recess, in the retracted position the detent is engaged in the first recess. Disengaging the detent from either of the first recess and the second recess allows sliding the slide mechanism between the extended position and the retracted position. A member is rotatably coupled to the slide mechanism. The member may be an antenna.
The above-listed features, as well as other features, of the present invention will be more fully set forth hereinafter.